Christmas Party boyf riends
by Scar0303
Summary: Michael goes to a Christmas party without Jeremy. Luckily the squip squad is there to help him out


Christmas Party ~ boyf riends

~Third person pov~

It was around that time again, Christmas. After the whole squip incident Michael had become friends with the same people who strived to make everyday a living hell for him. He knew that it wasn't what they wanted to do, just how Jeremy didn't want to abandon him. Once Jeremy had fully recovered the two decided to go on their first date (video games in Michaels basement). Jenna was throwing a big Christmas party at her house and invited the two of them. Michael wanted to stay at home with Jeremy since his boyfriend is Jewish but Jeremy had urged him to go.

Here he was standing outside the door, about to turn around and go to Jeremy's house when Chloe came up behind him.

"Perfect timing! We can walk in together!" Chloe said, over excited and she took hold of Michaels wrist leading him into the party. They immediately spotted the squip squad and walked over to the group. Chloe left him there and went off to get drinks for the two of them. He caught the end of a conversation between Jake and RIch.

"Try not to burn Jenna's house down, okay Rich?"

"That was one time, Jake!"

"Alright alright, short ass." Jake laughed slightly, ruffling Rich's hair.

"Tall ass…" Rich grumbled.

~Michael's pov~

Chloe came back, weaving her way through clumps of people. She handed me my drink and smiled, downing half of her cup in one sip. I sighed, slowly lifting the cup to my lips and taking a sip.

~time skip brought to you by my homosexual ass~

I'd had more drinks than I cared to admit and I was starting to feel bad. Like, really bad. I excused myself from the group and went up to the bathroom, quietly humming 'Michael in the Bathroom' to myself.

I sat down on the cold floor and texted Jeremy, he can help me feel better, Jeremy always helps.

No response.

I locked the door and softly cried to myself. I was missing my boyf and felt like puking my guts out. After sulking for a good amount of time there was a soft knock at the door.

"Michael? Are you okay?" Brooke's voice called through the door.

"We're getting worried about you." Rich. Did she bring the whole gang up here? I chose not to answer, instead wiping the tears from my face.

The doorknob jangled and Chloe walked in, triumphantly holding a bobby pin. All my friends walked in behind her and I was pulled into a giant group hug.

"What's wrong? Did ya drink too much?" Jake asked, pressing the back of his hand to my forehead. "You're burning up."

Chloe helped me out of my hoodie and Rich splashed some water in my face to cool me down.

"Do you want us to take you home?" Jenna asked, handing me an ice pack.

I shook my head, I didn't want to go home I just wanted to see someone. "J-Jeremy.."

"Alright, Jake and I will take you to Jeremy's house." Rich helped me stand up and led me to his car."

~little timeskip cause driving can be boring~

Michael, Rich and Jake stood on Jeremy's doorstep, waiting for him to answer. As Jake was going to ring the door for the fifth time it opened, revealing my freckled boyfriend.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't answer my phone, I was watching Rent…" Jeremy gestured to the tv in the living room, I could distinctly hear La Vie Boheme. "Thank you for keeping him safe."

I nodded and turned to Rich to thank him but instead of words coming out of my mouth vomit did.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Rich. I d-didn't mean to, sorry…." I sputtered over Jakes laughter.

"Jake, will you stop laughing? And it's alright Michael, you didn't mean to." Rich turned to Jeremy. "Do you happen to have an extra shirt I can borrow?"

"Yeah, come inside guys." Jeremy led us inside. Rich went into the bathroom to wipe puke from his face, Jake and I sat down on the couch watching Rent. And Jeremy went upstairs to find a shirt in Rich's size.

I must've fallen asleep because I woke up laying down with my head resting on Jeremy's lap.

"Morning, love. Feel better.?" He smiled down at me, running his hand through my hair.

I winced, fuck did my head hurt. "There's no need to shout, Jer."

"I love you too Micha."


End file.
